edfandomcom-20200215-history
Edd
Edd (a.k.a. "Double D") is a young male inventor and neat freak. The most intelligent and good hearted of the trio, extremely polite, and he is never seen without his trademark sock-like black ski hat, hiding some mysterious blemish, injury, or some sort of secret unknown to all the kids except Ed and Eddy. To differentiate his homophonic name from that of Ed, everyone in the series calls him "Double D". The nickname "Double D", refers to the fact that Edd's name has 2 Ds in it instead of 1 like Ed's does. His parents put a heavy workload on him, communicating an excess of tasks solely through a multitude of sticky notes. Edd hates being treated terribly by everyone and is easily frustrated. He is also the most liked of the three by the other kids and is sometimes treated civilly by them but this does not spare him from their wrath when the others are punishing Ed and Eddy. Despite this, he is basically the only member of the group treated nicely by the others, and is the only one to get off easy on punishments or to get any form of respect from the others. Edd is almost always the voice of reason and the conscience of the group. Always pointing out the holes in Eddy's plans or telling Eddy how ridiculous or morally wrong something is, even though he's always ignored by Ed and Eddy. Edd often calculates that the odds are against the Eds, and his calculations often prove true. Edd is normally a straight-A student in all of his classes and hates sports apparently because of an odd, never-discussed "dodgeball" incident. Plus he appears to be almost incapable of performing any exercise due to extreme physical weakness. (though he once dragged ten refrigerators from the house to the playground and took one hundred fence boards from the fence they were in). Edd is an excellent pedal steel guitar player, although he insists that he loathes the instrument. Edd is amazingly intelligent, able to construct complicated machines from cardboard, signs, and various junk the Eds come across. He is the smartest of the Eds and happens to have a crush on Nazz (like every other boy in the series besides Jimmy and Rolf). He seems to not like gym class very much because of the dodge ball incident, and he agreed to escape from school in one episode to get out of gym class. He is also in the photography club at school and the editor of the school newspaper. His usual outfit is an red/orange T-shirt, purple shorts, red socks, blue shoes, and a black ski cap. Part of his winter attire consists of an orange zip-up fleece. Apparently he has more than one sock hat. His age has not been revealed. Personality Edd and Obsessions Being the smartest of the kids in the Cul-de-Sac, you can't blame Edd for getting fragile when someone else tries to usurp the crown of knowledge. He does all he can to give his best, but failed at being "Spelling Bee Champion 8 Years in a Row", due to a careless slip of the tongue. Out of many obsessions, his "Cleanliness" habit is on top, closely followed by his "Organize" issues, which have little effect on Edd's friendship with Ed, who is his polar opposite. Edd will suffer withdrawal symptoms and hallucinate if he doesn't have his daily shower. Edd is very much afraid of Marie Kanker, his psycho stalker-like "girlfriend" of sorts, who forcibly attempts to make Edd her boyfriend, and is driven to the edge if Edd wins the affections of someone else. Unfortunately, Edd has been the victim of a few crushes himself in the Cul-de-Sac, and was referred to as a "ladies man" by Jonny on one occasion, but Edd only has eyes for Nazz, like the rest of the boys, albeit Jimmy and Rolf. He also had a crush on Sarah, and still harbors a soft spot for her while being terrified at the same time. Edd like to study and learn, paving way to the mass of knowledge stored in his cranium. One of his favorite subjects are insects, which he has a monthly "insect expedition" to capture and examine them for a month, then lets them go back from where they came. But, information isn't the only things his "bug hunt" has given. The Eds met the Kankers while Edd brought the other Eds along with him on his quest for insects. Edd has a very interesting room, which has many different pieces of scientific equipment as possible to study and learn things from. Edd also owns an ant farm, containing 5,239 ants, a few bones and a skull Ed amuses himself with, and a cactus named "Jim". His whole room is peppered in labels, as Edd stated he finds it hard to sleep in an unlabelled environment. Edd is very self-conscious of the gap in his front teeth. Edd and Toughness Let's get one thing straight. Edd is most definitely not the strongest person in the show. He couldn't even beat an inanimate Plank, who just sat there, in a wrestling match without Eddy playing dirty all the way. Even all the running from kids after a refund hasn't done much to help his physique. His pencil-thin legs don't hold out long compared to his other companions. Even his taste in music ain't that tough. Eddy has his groovy Tom Jones posters and snazzy records, but what does Edd have? His tastes are more centered around the classical era. Even though he can play his pedal steel guitar with his feet, earning him the name "88 Fingers Eddward", he'd much rather have a violin of his own, because he'd have the talent to play it without breaking glass. Edd's not really the sporty type either, right? Dodgeball. That horror from Edd's past that keeps reverberating throughout the series, the "ominous dodgeball incident". Who knows what happened, but I don't think we ever will. Maybe the "perhaps" violent incident was the change that made Edd lead a quiet peaceful life and "(I) abhor violence (Eddy,)". He'll go any length to preserve peace in the Cul-de-Sac, like "squealing" on his fellow Cul-de-Sac residents, or riot control in the lowly streets of Edtropolis. We just know he's not one to get involved in the Eds' shenanigans. But still, Edd prefers to be in a quiet library reading a thick dusty book than rather go to a Peach Creek Cobblers practice, or spend time researching bugs and whatnot, but we may have been ridiculed by Kevin and Rolf when Eddy tried to make him tougher, but still, when he was working under Jimmy, he managed to haul a bunch of fridges around, gives the kids a talking-to when they ridiculed and photographed Eddy and his zit, and stands in Sarah's way as she's about to disintegrate Ed for spending her money on jawbreakers. Sure, he's not the perfect neighborhood hero, but when it comes to, Edd has the morals that make up a good hero. Check how he saves Nazz from the "pidgeons" in Edtropolis; (even though she slaps him) or yells at Edzilla for terrorising the cul-de-sac kids (but if the kids knew it was Ed, this would be less impressive). Edd valiantly tries to teach the kids a lesson during the summer, "promising" them a jawbreaker, and sending them on a mystery hunt to find something that turns into a tree: an acorn, while everyone can't figure it out, he suffers a mental breakdown at his friends stupidity. Bottom line? Don't bet for Edd to come on top of a strength related contest or anything, but the chances of him winning a spelling contest depends on his tongue, but his superior morals make him stand out from the other characters and make him able to stand up to anyone, including his friends. Edd and Intelligence We all know that Double D is the one person in the cul-de-sac that is the smartest among the other characters. After all, he is a straight-A student in the whole series. He is mainly the character that uses intelligence to good use and other purposes. His intelligence is used in every episode by Ed and Eddy, the kids, even the Kankers. Double D uses his intelligence mostly for aiding Eddy's insane and beserk scams. Most of the characters of Ed, Edd n Eddy rely on Double D for his superior intelligence for assistance. Whether it's a subject, homework, or different purpose, Double D would be there gladly to assist and get their problems solved. Not only does his intelligence surpass in scams and invention designs, but things that he likes. He is quite proficient in other everyday useful topics such as auto, biology and so many more. Unlike other characters, Double D is more likely advanced at more than one subjects. He also uses his brainpower to aid in situations like Eddy's magazine disppearence and Kanker repellent, or just to make the Kankers leave the Eds alone. It's as if nobody else in the Ed, Edd n Eddy series can top or surpass Double D's superior brainpower. He's just most of the time right with brainpower by his side. But sometimes Edd is not always right, such as electromagnetic miscalculation, spelling errors and other things. His miscalculation most of the time could descend all of Eddy's plans causing them to fail. That shouldn't stop Edd from failing, even the slightest error that could devastate him. But at least Eddy's plans are not very well planned out, so they are destined to fail. Even mischievous, malicious pranks could not stop him and cannot fool Double D and his brainpower. Still, Double D is the number one smartest person in the cul-de-sac and should recieve a "smartest person award" or just use that hand-made diploma he did in "Dim Lit Ed". Edd's brainpower usually succeeds most of the time, mostly during the end of each episode. If Double D wasn't here, then everything would just fall apart and there would be no show at all. At least everything goes out well with Edd's intelligence for now. Whatever assistance the characters want, he'll be there to resolve their problems in no time in just about a day. Edd and Friends Based on Double D and his friends, he is considered the "polite and nice one". Why is because unlike his two malicious and bad companions, Ed and Eddy, Edd is a kind and good person that wants to make everything good and properly treated right, not destruction and stupidity. He also follow the everyday rules and tries to mention and remind his friends to do the right thing and make everything peaceful, instead of doing the bad and negative way. Double D does not pick jawbreakers as his choice of destiny and follows the road to positive and proper destiny. And why the heck is Double D following around with his malicious and bad influence companions, Ed and Eddy, every where? He does his best to keep everything around him, including his friends, to become peaceful and well-balanced. Ed couldn't figure out what Double D is talking about and Eddy ignores and forget every good influence Edd is trying to tell him. If Ed and Eddy are a pain in the butt, then why should Edd hang out with these two "no-gooders"? For some reason, Ed and Eddy are useful for Edd, mainly for his emotional health. Throughout these seasons in this series, Double D has improved overall, like as if a metamorphesis from a wimpy caterpillar to a majestic butterfly. He became a little more tough and confident through speech and emotions through episodes, specials, seasons, and a big movie. If Edd didn't met Ed and Eddy, then he would enjoy peaceful solitude studying and reading in his room about advanced topics he learned or never learned yet. Despite Ed and Eddy's nuisance and annoyance, Double D could still take a trip down memory lane or perhaps a swing of memories through the time capsule or just a relaxing board game. We know that Edd is willing to fight for his friends when they really need his help. He stood up for Ed and Eddy, even though those two were harsh and mischievous to him. Despite tackling through Eddy's bad behavior and Ed's stupidity and losing most of the time, as if related to Tom and Jerry, he still would assist them no matter what type of situation. Double D still gets use to his friends ups and downs, but what's important is his friendship bond would never split. Or can it? Despite being the only one rebellious on jawbreakers and sugary sweets, he still would help his friends achieve to a very important and successful goal throughout their lives. He does not matter of being loyal to Eddy or being abused by others through insults and mocking pranks. He is not a boring person all the time, he does enjoy fun, but hardly see him enjoy fun, just studying and reading most of the time. When Ed and Eddy would misuse him, he would do something as payback. As if Double D has a good and evil side of himself, counterparts between light (good) and dark (evil). But he is still likable and well easy to bond with. Most of the time his unintelligent companions would just like to mess around and tick Double D off just for fun. Probably that's Edd's "health boost" to get things going around or something else, but he gets use to it. The more you excell on, the more you would get a little "push" on you. It's like if Edd would not leave Ed and Eddy behind since he really likes them as friends, but might leave them and find himself new friends that are normal. It's just probably the behavior around the environment that keeps Double D at this condition, fun, likable and easy to pick on. Even though Ed and Eddy could be irritating, he still would be the advisor around trying to give good advice and also listening to Ed's bizzare and non-sensical tall tales. He still does that just to get them both mature and have positive influence, just like yin and yang. It's possible that Edd could be a teacher for Ed and Eddy. Most of the time the scams would literally fail, in which that's when Double D and gives them positive learning and learn their mistakes. And if Edd really keeps on teaching them and giving them good wisdom, then they, Ed and Eddy could be respectful people and others would like them better. Old Edd In his older appearance in the episode the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It", he has pale skin, wears pants, and his hat has become patchy. He enjoys playing cribbage and also mentions having a pet cat named after a scientist who helped theorize how electrons moved around the nucleus in an atom, Niels Bohr. He is married to Old Marie (though this idea was scrapped). Like his young self, he talks nonstop, to the point of annoying Eddy; in this case, however, he speaks of random things, of little or no reverence to the plot. Young Edd A younger version of Edd was seen in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed", when Ed accidentally flashed the Eds back way too far. The Eds at first knew they had flashed back to the past, but Ed lifted a house onto Edd and erased his memory. Edd was just new to the Cul-de-Sac and had just met Ed and Eddy. He wore a orange shirt (also appears red), blue overalls and his signature black trademark ski-hat (which means when he met Ed and Eddy, the incident didn't exist proving his theory wrong). He was still smart like always, and he had two buck teeth. Edd's Hat Edd's Hat is one of Edd's most prized possessions; a black beanie or ski hat with white stripes. The hat is very old, as Edd is shown with the hat as a toddler in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed". Because of this hat, Eddy nicknames Edd "Sockhead". Edd is very sensitive about this hat, and he was most displeased when it came off by accident in the episode "Stop, Look and Ed", thus revealing what is under the hat to Ed and Eddy. Aside from Ed and Eddy, no one else but Edd and Edd's family knows what is underneath this hat. We do know that he has three hairs under his hat, similar to Eddy's three hairs, because they can be seen sticking out of his hat from the back of his head. What is under Edd's hat has never been revealed and remains a mystery. Many fans have speculated and fantasized what might be under this hat, but it is still not known for sure. Edd is shown briefly without his hat on Cartoon Network's online game, Lunchroom Rumble, in which he appears with three hairs, similar to Eddy. However, this is not part of the Ed, Edd n Eddy canon as the game was not made by AKA Cartoon. In the episode "A Boy and His Ed", he has three more hairs; in the front. Also, in the episode "Run Ed Run", at the part where Eddy rips the front seats of the bus, Edd's hat inflates like a balloon. When Edd says, "Eddy, we're blasting into outer space!", you can slightly see a patch of baldness. Also, in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Ed takes off Edd's hat and asks if it hurts. There could be something wrong with his head. In the episode "Quick Shot Ed", when the Kanker Sisters gave him a makeover, Edd had a blonde "wig". Family Edd is the only one of The Eds to be an only child, and has two parents that have never been seen (like the rest of the characters). They communicate through sticky notes. In the episode "Momma's Little Ed", it was revealed that Edd's Father may wear glasses, and there are medical kits in front of their beds. Edd also has an unnamed aunt. FusionFall Edd returns in FusionFall, but has no appearance in any of the Future Areas, hinting he hadn't survived to the point of Tech Squares fall. Instead, he is a Guide you encounter in the past. While Eddy proclaims himself to be the King of the Cul-De-Sac, Edd is most likely the real leader. He was the one who set up the plan to make the Cardboard Fortress that surrounds the Cul-de-Sac. His Fusion is the only one that you fight three times in the past. He is never seen without his sock hat, raising eyebrows about what secrets lie beneath it. Edd can be found in Peach Creek Commons. Fusion Edd can be found in the Peach Creek Estates infected zone, Delightful Developments. Aliases *Double D (most common) *Sockhead (Eddy) *Killjoy (Only used a few times by (Eddy) *Nature Boy (One Occasion by (Eddy) *Dork (Kevin) *Double Dork (Kevin) *Double Dweeb (Kevin) *Head-in-Sock Ed-boy (Rolf) *Brainy Ed-boy (Rolf) *Too smart for his hat Ed-boy (Rolf) *Yakkity-Yak Ed-boy (Rolf) *88 Fingers Eddward (Used when playing steel pedal guitar) *Girlfriend (Eddy's Brother) Alter Egos *Walter Sobchak *The Masked Mumbler *One of The Cents, Professor Scam's henchmen *The Professor (spy code name/call sign) *Double Deputy D *Buzzy Double-Bee *Mr. Calculator Pants Trivia *Edd is the only one of the Eds that is an only child (Ed having Sarah, Eddy having his Unnamed Brother). *Edd is the object of affection of most of the girls in the neighborhood, as Sarah, Marie Kanker, and May Kanker are shown to like him. Nazz also chose to dance with him in May I Have this Ed?, hinting a possible intrest. *In'' "Take This Ed and Shove It", when Eddy is trying to open the cabinet full of jawbreakers, Edd mentions that he has a pet cat named Neils Bohr who doesn't care when Edd's wearing corruys around the house who Edd thinks is a symphony for the cat. *His favorite flavor jawbreaker may be Boysenberry, as in ''"Take This Ed and Shove It" he recalls that this flavor turns your tongue pale green (the color of Edd's tongue throughout the series). *In the episode "No Speak Da Ed" it's revealed that Edd has a Norwegian pen pal called Gerta who is a famous "goat-milker" (The Old Country's word for Prankster). *Also in the episode "No Speak Da Ed" it's revealed that Edd's mom is allergic to feathers. *In the episode "Avast Ye Eds" Edd shows a talent on how to play a pedal steel guitar. He can even play it with his feet without looking and while reading! Ironically, he doesn't seem to enjoy playing the instrument. He occasionally plays the instrument, and is seen playing the pedal steel guitar in several other episodes such as in the episode "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?" and "Rambling Ed", and "Little Ed Blue." *He puts name to his plants, such as a cactus named "Jim" that once got partially eaten by Ed, and "Al" a small potted shrub. *Most Mad, Dangerous or Craziest Times: Edd is at his most dangerous when he has not had a shower for a while, when is not able to use complex words, or when his hat is removed or threatened to be removed. *Despite his orderly nature, Edd is a bit odd, as his schoolwear is a tie with a T-shirt (although it is possible he is unable to wear collared shirts to school for unknown reasons). *Other than The Kankers and Rolf, Edd is the only character who is known to not have been born in Peach Creek, though it's sometimes hinted that Kevin might not be from there either. *Edd, like the other Eds, has his own running style: Edd runs in a sensible manner with arms tucked in. *In the Polish version he's called "Chudy Ed" by everyone, which means "Thin Ed". *In The Cartoon Network game "Fusionfall" he has a major role by being one of the Guides in the Past. His missions are mostly about finding candy. *In The Future, His house has caved in and is filled with Fusion Matter along with Edd himself missing. This along with the fact that his Hologram being up in Hero's Square means that he was taken, is in hiding or dead. Gallery Image:Edd.jpg|Edd selling 'Canadian Squirt Guns' Image:Old_Edd.jpg|Old Edd Image:"Ed,_Eddy_has_that_face_again!".gif|"Ed, Eddy has that insidious look again!" Image:DCP_2222.JPG|"We're out of coffee, aren't we?" Image:Vlcsnap1143785op0.png|AH! SWINE FLU! Image:EddinTheGoodOlEdd.jpg|Edd in "The Good Ol' Ed". Image:Masked_Mumbler.jpg|Edd as the Masked Mumbler. File:Key to my ed 17.jpg|"Mortified? Yes. But I won't let myself fall prey to such shallow emotions." Image:Calculator.jpg|"It's Mr. Calculator Pants!" Image:Edd-Cursed_phone.jpg|"Rusty worn nut, Eddy!" Image:Edd-Iris_in.jpg|"Eddy, I can't find my underwear!" Image:Edd-Turkey.jpg|"What happened to us, Double-D? We look like turkeys!" Image:The_Bulbonic_Plauge.jpg|Fear me, 1300s. Image:Holy_cow.jpg|Oh my... Image:Edd_pajamas.jpg|"Someone's walking through my house…" File:Edd inbarefeet.jpg|"IN BARE FEET!" Image:Boys Will Be Eds 011 0001.jpg|"That's nice Ed." Image:Ed in halfshell 014 0001.jpg|"It's gym class all over again!!" Image:Honor the ed 005 0001.jpg|"Yellow. Yellow is for banana. You are a banana!" Image:Know_it_all_ed_011_0001.jpg|Edd using the Canadian Squirt Gatling Gun. Image:Edd-Ill.jpg|"I'm gonna be sick!" Image:Edd 2.JPG|"My hands are contaminated by the filth of chicanery!" Image:Edd_in_quick_shot_ed.jpg|"Eddy, I am temporarily impaired" Image:Edd in ed's clothes.jpg|"Curse Ed's horrible posture" Image:You_didn't_make_your_bed.jpg|"You didn't make your bed!" Image:88_fingers_eddward.jpg|88 Fingers Eddward Image:Edd_without_his_pants.jpg|"WHO ARE YOU?!" Image:Edd_sleeping.jpg|"Sleepy sleepy sleepy…" Image:The_professor.jpg|"Copy that Loudmouth." Image:DSCN2531.jpg|"Edd, ready for a typical day at EddTech office" Image:Vlcsnap156801uc3_2_2.png|"Curse physical education!" Image:Edd_hand.jpg|So rebellious and uncharacteristic File:Vlcsnap-10087.png|"I've got a cactus!" File:Monkey_Edd.jpg|Edd acting like Kevin when he was a chimp. File:Edd3.jpg|"Jimmy turned himself into a dork!" File:Edd's_Weird_Smile.jpg|Weird smile you got there, Edd. File:Bunny_Edd.jpg|"Purr like a bunny, Purr like a bunny!" File:A.jpg|"Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy…" File:Edd_runing.jpg|Look at him run! File:Edd-itor.png|Edd working for the school newspaper File:Edd burn.jpg|Oooohhh… that's gotta burn! File:Double d pain.jpg|YOWZA! File:Pin.jpg|The Mega-Mower Machine, made and approved by EddTech. "EddTech, The Future comes Early!" File:Sobchak.jpg|Wrecking Crew over here, you'll have to detour this-a-way. File:Customer_Edd.jpg|This butt's been used! File:Cute_Edd.jpg|Aww, Edd's cutest smile ever! File:Weirdedd.jpg|0_0 uhh... NDVD 296.JPG|That's gonna hurt in the morning. Double G.gif|Edd's Replacement: Egg (Double G) Quicksand d.jpg|You're Sinking In Quicksand! Picture 10.png|What's he complaining about now? File:Baby edd.jpg|AWWWW! Baby Double D is SOOO cute! NDVD 301.jpg|He looks smart. NDVD 289.JPG|"Better spill the beans, Mr. Ed-ditor. Or you're paper pulp!" Smashed bed.jpg|Thank you, I needed that bed broken… Temp Pics. 021.jpg|Does it smell good or is it just profane? Pics. 013.jpg|Double D's alter ego: Mr. Calculator-Pants Pics. 016.jpg|"Stop! Get away! Don't you dare kiss me, Ed!" NDVD_116.JPG|SPAM! Temp Pics. 024.jpg|'YOUCH!' ed-edd-n-eddy-scam-of-the-century-20070815044918744_640w.jpg|Edd in Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: Scam of the Century. temp picts2 010.jpg|Bad Marie, let go of poor, defenseless Double D Edd holding a squirt gun.jpg|This IS what you're thinking! See also *HowTo:Draw Edd *Edd's House *Edd's Dream World *Edd's Father *Edd's Mother Category:Characters Category:The Eds Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Children Category:Cul-De-Sac Residents